Sub:Mordred/Dialogue
}こそは、我が父を滅ぼし邪剣。 『 』！ | TL= This is the cursed sword that destroyed my Father. Clarent Blood Arthur! |-| NA= This is the evil sword that destroyed my father... Clarent Blood Arthur! | 130px |- | Noble Phantasm 2 |「 は王に ず、その後ろを歩むもの。 の王の安らぎの為、あらゆる敵を駆逐する！　『 』！！」 | TL= I'll say this not as a King, but as a loyal knight. Anything to disturb the King's peace will be crushed! Clarent Blood Arthur!! |-| NA= X | 130px |- | Damage from Noble Phantasm |「てめェ！」 | TL= Bastard! |-| NA= Curse you! | 130px |- | Regular Damage |「くそっ」 | TL= Damn! |-| NA= Damn it! | 130px |- | Defeated 1 |「父……上……」 | TL= Fa... ther... |-| NA= Fa...ther... | 130px |- | Defeated 2 |「くそっ……ドジ踏んだ……」 | TL= Damn, I messed up... |-| NA= Damn, I messed up... | 130px |- | Battle Finish 1 |「ま、災難だったと諦めな」 | TL= Well, just chalk it up to bad luck and give up. |-| NA= Well, just chalk it up to bad luck and give up. | 130px |- | Battle Finish 2 |「馬鹿め。それで父上の前に立つつもりか？」 | TL= Fool! You really think you can stand before Father? |-| NA= Fool! You really think you can stand before Father? | 130px |- ! colspan=4 |My Room |- | Bond Lvl 1 |「おい、触るな。ぶん殴られてーのか」 | TL= Hey, don't touch me. Want me to bust your teeth in? |-| NA= Hey! Don't touch me! You wanna get hit? | 130px |- | Bond Lvl 2 |「髪を引っ張るな！ ガキかてめーは！」 | TL= Don't pull my hair! What are you a kid? |-| NA= Don't pull my hair! What are you, a kid!? | 130px |- | Bond Lvl 3 |「ったく、バカマスターめ！ オレがしっかりしてなきゃどーしようもないじゃないか！ まったく！ ……まったく！」 | TL= Christ, you're such an idiot! You're so useless without me doing all of the work! Honestly!...Good God! |-| NA= Damn fool of a Master! Where would you be without me? Dammit, dammit! | 130px |- | Bond Lvl 4 |「なぁ……オレは、父を超える騎士になると思うか？ ……ふんふん、そうか」 | TL= Hey... do you think I'll be a better knight than my father? Hmhm, is that so? |-| NA= Say, do you think I'll become a better knight than my father? Mmhm... I see! | 130px |- | Bond Lvl 5 |「オレの剣を預け、名誉を預け、命を捧げる。騎士としては三流かもしれないが……それでもいいか？」 | TL= I entrust you with my sword, honor, and life. I might just be a third-rate knight... but you're still okay with that? |-| NA= I entrust my sword, my honor, and my life to you. I may be a third-rate knight, but you are fine with that? | 130px |- | Dialogue 1 |「おーい！ マスター！ いくぜー！ クエストいくぜー！」 | TL= Hey, Master. It's a quest! Let's do it! |-| NA= Hey, Master. It's a quest! Lets do it! | 130px |- | Dialogue 2 |「そりゃお前がマスターだが、オレの方が当然格上だ。文句あるか？」 | TL= You may be my master, but I'm still obviously above you. You got a problem with that? |-| NA= You may be my master, but I'm still obviously above you. You got a problem with that? | 130px |- | Dialogue 3 |「マスター、お前さんとは気が合うな。うん、気が合うってのは大事なことだ」 | TL= We get along well, Master. Yeah getting along is important. |-| NA= We get along well, Master. Yeah, getting along is important. | 130px |- | Dialogue 4 (Gawain) |「げ、ガウェインか……。てめぇは、なんでそうピューピューと兄貴風を吹かせたがるんだ……。あっちへ行きやがれ、このスットコドッコイ！」 | TL= Geh, Gawain, huh……? Why the hell are you whistling like you were an old brother or somethin'……? Get away from me, you jerk! |-| NA= X | 130px |- | Dialogue 5 (Lancelot or Lancelot (Saber)) |「ランスロット？あぁー、ランスロットかぁ……俺が言うのもなんだが、オメーよくしれっと面出せるなァ。あ?なんだその顔？……俺の素顔を始めてみて動揺してる?お前はつくづく、アレだなァ……」 | TL= Lancelot? Ah, Lancelot, huh……? I'm not one to talk, but you have some balls showin' your face as if nothin' happened. Ah? The hell's with that face? ……You're shaken because it's the first time you see my real face? You really are that…… |-| NA= X | 130px |- | Dialogue 6 (Bedivere) |「お、優等生か！しっかしその銀の腕、カッコいいなぁ。ちょっと貸してくれ！……大丈夫だって、ちゃんと返すって！壊したりしないって！」 | TL= Oh, if it isn't the honor student! That silver arm looks so cool. Lend it to me for just a bit! It's alright, I'll definitely return it later! I promise I won't break it apart! |-| NA= X | 130px |- | Dialogue 7 (Tristan) |「げ！ポンコツアーチャートリスタン！オメーまで居やがるのか！　マスター、リストラした方がいいぞ、コイツ……ほら見ろ、やっぱり立ったまま寝てやがる……」 | TL= Geh! That good-for-nothing archer Tristan, you're here too! Master, you better start aiming for reorganizing and firing him you know. I mean, just look at him, he's really sleeping while standing like that... |-| NA= X | 130px |- | Dialogue 8 (Artoria Pendragon) (Unlocked at Bond Lvl 5) |「騎士王がいる……いや、別に会わなくてもいい。オレが剣を預けたのはお前だ。二人の王に仕えるほど不忠じゃないつもりだぜ」 | TL= So, The King of Knights is here too... No, I don't really need to go meet her. The person I entrust my sword to will always be you. But let us be clear, I do not have the intention to betray you, nor to serve two Kings. |-| NA= X | 130px |- | Something you Like |「好きなもの、か……ドライブとか？ なんだその顔は。オレは運転も得意だぞ」 | TL= What do I like? Does driving count? What's with that look? I'm good at driving, you know. |-| NA= What do I like? Does driving count? What's with that look? I'm good at driving, you know. | 130px |- | Something you Hate |「嫌い？ あぁ、そうだ。当然ながら父上だ！」 | TL= What I hate? Yes... Of course. My father, obviously! |-| NA= What I hate? Yes... Of course. My father, obviously! | 130px |- | About the Holy Grail |「聖杯？ ……フ、まぁオレが最強だから、当然貰える権利はオレにあるってことだ」 | TL= Holy Grail? Well, as I'm the strongest, it should naturally be mine. |-| NA= Holy Grail? Well, as I'm the strongest, it should naturally be mine. | 130px |- | During an Event |「何かあったみたいだぜ。そらそら急いだ急いだ！」 | TL= Something's going on. Look! Look! Hurry Hurry! |-| NA= Looks like something's up! C'mon, hurry! | 130px |- | Birthday |「なんだ。お前さんが生まれた日か。はいはい、おめっとさん」 | TL= What, so it's the day you were born? Yes, yes, congrats. |-| NA= Huh? You were born on this day? Yeah, yeah, congrats. | 130px |} Category:Dialogue Category:Servants